


John & Rodney - Sass Masters - Fanvid (Humor)

by randommindtime



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fanvid, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 16:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randommindtime/pseuds/randommindtime
Summary: Some more of my favorite funny moments with these two space idiots.  I just adore them too much.





	

[Link to YouTube if the above won't play for you.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VeXAUrQBK6A#action=share)

Come follow me on Tumblr! [www.randommindtime.tumblr.com](http://www.randommindtime.tumblr.com)


End file.
